Nightstone
Nightstone was a fortified settlement located near the Ardeep Forest, in the hills between Waterdeep and Daggerford. It was connected to the High Road via a side trail. Nightstone was located a few miles south of the Ardeep Forest. It was built on the Ardeep River and consisted of a fenced island connected to an artificial motte that held the village's keep. Its name derived from a mysterious obsidian obelisk in the center of the village. In 1490 DR, wood elves from the Ardeep Forest known as the Ardeep Elves had reportedly attacked Nandar Keep and killed Lord Drezlin Nandar, the village's founder. Lady Velrosa Nandar then proceeded to make a peace treaty with the elves to avoid any further conflict. In 1491 DR, Nightstone was bombarded by a cloud giant floating castle which killed many inhabitants and forced the survivors to escape into the nearby Dripping Caves outside the village. Cardan and Bronn arrived at the village three days after the bombardment and proceeded to rid the village from its goblin infestation. There, they met Kella Darkhope, a Zhentarim agent in disguise who had come to gather information. Cardan and Bronn eventually made their way to Nandar Keep, where they met four of the remaining town guards; Sydiri Haunlar, Alara Winterspell, Torem Breck, and Kaelen Zam. Gaining the assistance of Alara, they went back into town to get rid of the remaining goblins and find the missing villagers. Kella Darkhope and several other Zhentarim agents rode into town shortly after, hoping to claim the town for the Black Network. After meeting Cardan and Bronn, Xolkin Alassandar, the leader of the group, sent his flying snake to one of his Zhentarim contacts, reporting on the situation in Nightstone. Unfortunately, a horde of orcs known as the Ear Seekers also had plans to take over the town and had arrived in Nightstone. The orcs, guards, and mercenaries, all entered into a long and winding battle, each hoping to take control of the town for their own reasons. As the orcs were gaining the upper hand, the wood elves of the Ardeep Forest, led by Rond Arrowhome, arrived to save the day, ridding the town of the orcs. In the aftermath, Cardan, Bronn, and Alara Winterspell went to the Dripping Caves to rescue the villagers. Once they returned, Morak Ur'gray held a feast at the Nightstone Inn to thank the two adventurers for saving them. While Cardan left Nightstone to pursue his adventures, Bronn decided to stay in Nightstone and become a guard. A few days later, Halia Thornton told Godon "Blackhand" Lugar, Alaya of Agedon, and Allamir Cromwell that she had received word that the village of Nightstone was reportedly destroyed after a floating castle had been seen near the city of Waterdeep. Inhabitants * Drezlin Nandar * Velrosa Nandar * Sydiri Haunlar * Torem Breck * Alara Winterspell * Kaelen Zam * Morak Ur'gray * Darthag Ulgar * Daphne Featherstone * Semile Southwell * Lathan Xelbrin * Melantha Xelbrin * Bronn Locations * Lionshield Coster * Nandar Keep * Nightstone Inn Organizations * Lionshield Coster Category:Settlements Category:Ruins Category:Villages